1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an automobile lamp, and especially relates to an automobile lamp having a lighting pattern with a light-and-shade contrast. It uses a concave micro structure which is arranged on a light guiding pipe to make the lighting pattern projected from the automobile lamp have better light-and-shade contrast.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, in order to improve driving safety, the lighting contrast of the lighting pattern of the automobile lamp is requested to increase and improve. Generally, the light spot may be focused to the side by the light reflecting surface to fit in with the request of the contrast. However, the lights may be guided evenly by the light guiding pipe and the left side and the right side of the lighting pattern have different brightness. It is hard to conform the request of regulations, even the bylaws of the lamp vehicle factory.
Please reference to Taiwanese patent no. I338637. It disclosed an automobile lamp. It includes a light emitting element used as an initial light source, a light guide element for calculating a divergence angle and a light emitting area of the divergence angle of the initial light source, and a lens element to enhance a light extraction efficiency of the light emitting element and produce a light source with a predetermined light pattern and a high light extraction efficiency. A projecting element is used for enhancing the contrast of the light pattern of the light source, so that the automobile lamp can project a high-contrast cutoff line. A light emitting surface of the light emitting element is designed with a predetermined shape, such that no other optical component is required for projecting a light beam with a cross-section of a predetermined shape, so as to enhance a light energy utilization efficiency of the automobile lamp effectively.
Please refer to FIG. 5, it is a view of a light path of a light emitting element and light guiding element of an automobile lamp which is disclosed by Taiwanese patent No. I338637. That is, the light input surface of the light guiding element is connected with the lighting surface of the light emitting element. After the light guiding element receives the lights of the original light source, the lights are focused and regularly guided to evenly emit outwardly. Although the light energy utilization efficiency is improved by the light guiding element, the lighting pattern and the light-and-shade contrast are not changed.
Please reference to FIG. 6, it is a view of a lighting pattern (a) which is projected by a light guiding path of the light guiding element and a light intensity distribution curve (b) in the horizontal dimension of a conventional automobile lamp. The left side and the right side of the lighting pattern (a) is hard to find any visual difference, but the light intensity distribution curve (b) in the horizontal dimension shows a smooth curve distribution. Therefore, the difference between the left side and the right side of the light and shade of the lighting pattern (a) is small so that it may not conform the stricter request of regulations.
The design of the automobile lamp may cooperate with a light-shielding sheet so as to make the lights emitted from the light emitting element be shielded by the light-shielding sheet. And some of the lights may be projected in parallel from the projecting lens to form a cross-sectional light beam to conform regulations. However, it will decrease the light energy utilization efficiency due to the light-shielding sheet. It is one of the disadvantages of the conventional automobile lamp.
In addition, the light-shielding sheet added in the conventional automobile lamp further makes the structure and assembly more complicated and the weight heavier. It is another of the disadvantages of the conventional automobile lamp.
In view of the foregoing circumstances, the inventor has invested a lot of time to study the relevant knowledge, compare the pros and cons, research and develop related products. After quite many experiments and tests, the “automobile lamp” of this invention is eventually launched to improve the foregoing shortcomings, to meet the public use.